Lies
by Collida
Summary: AU :: RanxKen :: Can insanity be wrought with a single phrase? :: RR please
1. Entrance Me

Notes: ::AU:: I've got a cold, fever, runny nose, sore throat, swollen glands, painful to talk, swallow, eat, drink, everything. This is gunna be interesting...

Music: So much of everything...

Warnings: Blood, death, yaoi, insanity

Pairings: RanxKen

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. Far too scary.

~~~

Entrance Me

1

I struggled to suppress a giggle as streams of scarlet coursed from my fingertips to my elbow to fall to the frozen ground below. It was burning hot, _like your dark love Hidaka. _

"I love your dark beauty, I love your dark love. Why did you go?" My laughter was going and was replaced with anger. "Why did you leave me Ken?" My voice was harsh to my ears but it held a strange, tranquil quality. I liked it. I looked down upon the eyes of Ken. His gaze staring at me, meeting my eyes with an emotionally devoid silence. He was judging me. He was mocking me. Lies. All lies. 

"Shut up!" I screamed at him, but he didn't move. His eyes didn't move from mine and I could still hear his voice in my mind. I couldn't look away but a smirk replaced my anger. I would teach him. He would never mock me again, like he mocked me before. 

~~~

The day was crisp, as befitting the days encrusted with the coming of winter. A chill wind blew a crimson lock into my face and I brushed it away with a gloved hand. I stood upon the grounds of the house, gazing at the tree floored horizon of scarlet, gold and rich brown. Simple tranquility. That's what I really searched for. I suppose I had received my wish to an extent. 

I could hear the crunching of leaves approaching but I didn't turn to look who was behind me.

"Dinner's ready." It was Ken.

"I'll be there in a minute." I still didn't turn, I didn't want to. I didn't want to look away from the beauty of everything. I didn't feel like talking or being around anyone. Just alone. Ken still wasn't going. Instead he came a step closer. "What Hidaka?" The question sounded harsh, a glare coming upon my face but was shown only to the trees.

"N-nothing." There was silence and then the treading of feet through the leaves and away. _Damn. _

~~~

I kneeled beside Ken, resting a supportive hand upon the ground and holding my katana in the other. My head tilted as I looked upon him with a smile. 

"Speechless Ken?" He was still looking at me. I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to stop, now. I held the weapon before his face, scant inches from his pallid face. "Come now Ken. Don't you want to play?" He didn't answer. "Answer me!" He was still silent. I slowly sliced his lips but blood didn't spill upon my waiting fingers. Only a sluggish trickle spilled across the creases in his lips. But he still didn't answer. He was hurt. I had hurt him. 

Tears welled up in my eyes and my vision of Ken wavered. I had hurt him. I had been bad. Maybe if I was good he'd answer me. "Please Ken, I'll be good from now on. Please just answer me. I promise I'll be good..." The katana dropped from my hand and I sprawled across his limp body, sobbing now in anguish. But still he didn't answer me. I was starting to get angry. "I promised I would be good. Isn't that enough for you? Nothing I am or have is good enough for you! Shut up! I don't want to listen to you!" I was still lying across his chest, covering my ears with my blood stained hands. I didn't want to listen to his taunts.

Why did you do this to me Ran? Don't you love me anymore?

~~~

0.0


	2. Leave Me Alone

Notes: Very short...very very short ::AU:: Yay, it's easier for me to swallow now....*is armed with large glass of apple juice*

Music: Brokedown Palace soundtrack

Warnings: Insanity, blood, death, yaoi

Pairings: RanxKen

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. Too scary.

~~~

Leave Me Alone

2

A soft beam of light fell across my eyes, lighting my dream to a white and red pitch until I woke. The sun was mounting the horizon, beginning its trek across the sky. My eyes cracked open and I rolled onto my back, staring at the white ceiling. It was silent throughout the house, a gentle breeze flowing through the open window carrying scents of the morning and the sounds of birds. It was cold and I drew the blankets further up, curling up for warmth. 

A crash from downstairs startled me out of my half sleepy state and to the door. I opened the door and peered out into the hall. "What the hell was that?" No one answered my question so I left my room, clad in extra large flannel pants and a white shirt. 

In the kitchen I saw Ken hunched over by the counter, leaning against it for support. Blood was on his arms and on the floor. He looked up at me as I entered, forcing a grin through the pained expression on his face.

"Shit Ken, what happened?" He jerked his head in the direction of a broken bottle on the floor and I saw a few pieces of glass littered near his feet. I walked to him, taking the injured hand into mine and spread his fingers to assess the damage. He winced as I cleared away the blood with a cloth to reveal a deep slice in his palm. "How'd you do this?" I couldn't see any glass in the cut and so I pressed the damp cloth to the wound to stem the blood.

He shrugged, looking somewhat surprised at me. "Why are you taking care of me?" I looked at him briefly for a moment but my voice was cool.

"Because I'm assuming no one else is home to save you from yourself. And I doubt you'd have been able to wrap it properly." He didn't answer but I didn't really expect one. I could see him smile in the corner of my eye and I went to get a first aid kit. "You didn't answer my question."

"I guess I was just clumsy." I glanced at him while I reached into a cabinet across the room for the kit. There was a hint of loneliness and sadness in his gaze but he hid it by looking away a trifle too quickly. 

"You're not that clumsy Hidaka."

"Around you I am."

~~~

I had given up trying to entice an answer from Ken. I felt bored and angry. What could I do? There was nothing. Ken was making fun of me again. He still just stares at me. I can't stand it. He won't stop. He won't move. He just stares. 

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you. I can play your little game. Don't you want to play Ken? Are you scared you'll lose? You know I'll win. You know I can hurt you."

__

Why do you want to hurt me? 

~~~

Alright, it'll all be explained soon enough I promise


	3. Hold Me Close

Notes: I love good cold medicine. But unfortunately it takes a toll on how clearly I write. (Hint: Insanity=present Sanity=past)

Music: Brokedown Palace

Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, lime, insanity

Pairings: RanxKen KenxYouji

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine, far far too scary

~~~

Hold Me Close

3

My arms encircled his shoulders, so warm, so strong, so wonderful. I never wanted to let go of this precious angel that I had only just found. After I had wrapped his wounded hand, I found myself growing fond of Hidaka and I came to treasure his feckless smile. What is it about holding on to someone that makes it so...perfect? 

Ken looked up at me with a smile, turning his head to the side so he could see me. I tightened my hold on him and rested my chin on his shoulder. I didn't want to let go. He was so warm. He could see into my eyes and not be repulsed. I welcomed him and he came willingly. I didn't want to give that up.

"Will we tell the others?" I asked him, turning him around by his shoulders.

"We can keep it secret for just a little longer." Our lips met in lustful heat, my tongue meeting his in a sweet embrace. I wanted everything about him. 

~~~

I sat cross legged in front of Ken toying with my katana. There were footsteps behind me and an audible gasp. I was annoyed. Who interrupted my playtime with Ken? I wasn't finished with him yet. Instead of just tossing my katana behind my shoulder to hit whoever stood there, I had a better idea. A grin lit my face and I didn't turn around. 

"My dear Youji, don't just stand there." There was silence and then another footstep coming closer.

"Ran...what...?" His voice sounded breathless. I liked it. I wanted to hear more.

"Surprised? You should be, you know." 

"What the fuck are you talking about? Ken's...._dead._.." I could hear him slump to the ground behind me, his breath ragged.

"He deserved it."

~~~

I glared at him, wishing something would crush his body at that second. Something that would cause him indefinable pain. Something...

"Why would you fucking do this to me Ken?" I turned away from him. I didn't want to give him the luxury of seeing my emotions. He had forfeited that when he betrayed me.

"So what? I kissed Youji. Are you going to kill me?" 

__

Are you going to kill me?

Yes. 

"Get away from me." I didn't want to hear his response. He had betrayed me...Why did he leave me? Wasn't I good enough for him? Why did he play games with me? Why, Ken?

I sat in my room, blankets drawn up around me, thinking about Ken. His face loomed close in my mind's eye and I wanted to see him bleed. I wanted to see him cry. I wanted to see him hurt like he hurt me. 

Night had fallen and the moonlight was spilling through my ever open window and onto my bed. Tears were on my face. I could feel them. I didn't care. It didn't matter. Ken had hurt me. That mattered but not for long. I walked to my door and peered out into the hall. There wasn't anyone around and the darkness was relieved only by a light from downstairs. 

__

Don't you worry, Ken. I'm coming. 

He was in the kitchen again but this time not cradling a wounded hand. A pity. My katana lay hidden in my boot, carefully placed and wrapped as not to cut me. He heard me come in and looked away quickly. I ignored him for a while, going around the kitchen to retrieve whatever implements of food that suited my fancy.

"You know Ken, you're going to have to pay for what you did." I was rummaging in a cabinet filled with baking products in an attempt to find the hot chocolate mix. I could feel his startled gaze on me.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was angry and frustrated but not, to my dismay, the least bit guilty or sorry.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't you?"

"What the fuck Ran." 

"What the fuck indeed." I turned around to look at him, a large smile upon my lips. "Come here Ken. Why don't you come here?" I held my arms open, still smiling. He backed away in fear or disgust, I'm not sure which. Why is he disgusted by me? He is the filth. "Come here Ken." My smile was gone and replaced with an ugly frown. My voice was louder, harsher. My Ken wasn't coming to me. Why not?

"Stay away from me bastard." He was scrambling to get away from me. Why is my beloved afraid? He should have nothing to fear from me.

"But Ken, I love you."

~~~

0.0


	4. Come To Me

Notes: Alright, last chapter...have fun ^^

Music: Brokedown Palace (I think I've listened to this CD about ten times in a row...)

Pairings: RanxKen

Warnings: Death, yaoi, insanity, violence 

~~~

Come To Me

4

Ken was running from me and I was giving chase but I didn't want him to run from me. Why should he run from me? I love him. I won't hurt him. We're outside, it's dark out and very cold. I think the ground is frozen. Like Ken's heart. The moon is behind a cloud but I can still see him. I can always see him no matter what. 

"Ken, come back!" He didn't answer me. He never answers me now. He's frightened of me but I won't hurt him. I only want him to come to me. "Ken!" I'm screaming now, not caring who hears me. I want the whole world to hear me. But he doesn't seem to hear me. I scream louder but he keeps running. Damn he's fast, I can't catch him. I throw my katana at him, catching him in the back of neck and he goes down. I laugh and run to his side and he's hardly moving. Blood is spilling over the ground, melting into the frost.

"You fucking bastard..." 

"You brought this upon yourself you know. Don't blame me." I was frowning as I looked upon him. He was lying on his back, quivering slightly. I slid a hand to the wound on his neck, my hand stained rose. Ken didn't move, his eyes met mine and stayed there. He didn't say anything, he just stared. I struggled to suppress a giggle as streams of scarlet coursed from my fingertips to my elbow to fall to the frozen ground below. It was burning hot, _like your dark love Hidaka. _

~~~

"He deserved it." Youji growled at my words and I could hear him moving again. "You think I didn't know about you two? Did you think I wouldn't find out? Come now Youji, don't be such a fool."

"You fucking killed Ken!" A pair of hands slung around my neck, cutting off my air but instead of panicking I felt tranquil as my vision blurred. I didn't move, I just sat there, dying. I contemplated what I had done. A smile curved my lips. I had been right. 

The hands slackened their death grip upon my throat, falling back and I faintly heard a thump behind me. I turned around, regaining my breath leisurely, not feeling the bruises upon my skin. Youji lay on the ground, curled somewhat around a fatal wound to his chest. My katana lay under his hand where it had fallen from my unconscious thrust. His lips quivered as he tried to speak, producing hoarse whispers. I smiled at him and leaned close to listen to his words.

"Fuck you...Ran..."

"I was right, stop being such a poor sport." I didn't bother to watch as the last breaths drained from Youji's body and I turned back to Ken.

"Why would you ever choose him over me? He's so rude. Don't look at me like that, Ken. It's not nice." 

~~~

Well that was interesting. Perhaps Ran and Farfarello should hook up. Oh my, I see a sequel...*shudders* Anyone want a sequel? Please inform me if you do and I will oblige quite happily^^

If anyone is still thoroughly confused about the organization of the plot, email me and I'll explain any questions, if I can.


End file.
